Alice's Hatter
by CandyCane4451
Summary: One shot on an astonishing memory by Alice and the events that follow. I promise the summary is not half as good as the story.


Alice, under the alias of Um, wandered the Red Queen's castle. Her mind kept drifting back to Hatter. Where was he? Was he even alive? She hoped that he hadn't displeased the queen already, causing his beautiful head that held the majestic hat to be removed. Oh how she wanted to see the Hatter, to see him okay and cheerful as always. Servants looked at her in curiosity, and then rushed back to their tortuous duties. A jumble of mumbled, Scottish words floated down the broad hallway from a partially opened door. Alice tentatively shuffled to the door as more and more sounds came her way. She pushed open the door to find her Hatter. She cried of happiness. The Hatter looked up, startled.

"Alice!" He cried. He tried to move to her but was restrained by his black, cold chains. She rushed to him, tears of joy streaming from her eyes. He was alive.

"Hatter, how are you?" Alice asked. His eyes darkened.

"How has anyone been since the Queen took the kingdom?" He asked. Alice thought for a moment.

"Hatter, have I been to Underland before? Is this not the first time I have met you?" She questioned. The Hatter smiled.

"We used to have many a tea at my table. As I remember it, our parties were the talk of Underland." The Hatter grins at a far away memory. Something sparks in Alice's mind. Something that happened long ago, something she couldn't quite remember. Then in an instant it all came rushing back to her.

_She was a little girl sitting at the long table. The Hatter was there, except he was a young boy about her age. _

_ "Psst, Alice." He whispered. Alice looked over and giggled. _

_ "Can I tell you a secret Alice?" he asked. She nodded. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. _

_ "One day when we get older, we will get married Alice. It will be fun. Tea parties everyday and never have to worry about a husband or wife telling us we can't. It will be as if nothing has changed." The Hatter excitedly whispered. Alice laughed._

_ "I would be delighted dear Hatter!" They both laughed and went back to their tea and cookies. _

Alice gasped. When she was younger she practically promised to marry the Hatter. While he was her age, she felt weird about the whole situation. He had known this whole time. She looked into his eyes and saw a deep love she had never noticed before.

"Alice, do you remember?" He asked hopefully. Alice decided she didn't want to lie to him.

"Yes." She simply replied. She couldn't think of anything to say to her long time friend. Hatter smiled. She couldn't help but smile to. Seeing him happy was like sunshine on the rainiest of days. Before she could stop herself she leaned in to kiss him. It was like waking up after a twenty year coma. She pulled away from him to breathe, and then saw that he had a twinkle in his eyes that made her want to kiss him again.

"Um! Come here please!" Stain called from the hallway. Alice began to worry. He had seen them and they were both doomed. She trudged out of the room, throwing an agonized look to her hatter. She met the man in the dimly lit hallway. They were still in the sight of the Hatter.

"I find you beautiful Um. Please don't find me too forward." He said then leaned down and quickly kissed her. She was stunned then tried to push him away, but he grabbed her arms and held her there. She wriggled but no matter what she couldn't get away. Finally he let her go.

"Until we meet again, and we will meet again." Stain bowed and walked away. Alice began to cry. She felt so ashamed that this happened and she couldn't stop it. She slowly walked into the room with the Hatter. His face gave away every emotion. He was angry and he was going to get his revenge. Alice fell into his arms and sobbed while the Hatter stoked her hair and kissed her head.

Two weeks later Alice was visiting her beloved Hatter when Stain burst into the room. Alice and the Hatter had been in the middle of a kiss when the man discovered them. The gasped and leaped apart but it was too late. Stain jerked Alice away from the Hatter.

"I see that we have us a couple here. Well, Hatter Um is mine and for punishment you will witness our betrothal kiss. That's right; from this point on she will be my bride." Stain pulled Alice into a long kiss. A million thoughts raced through her head. She was not going to marry this brute no matter what. She stomped on his foot. He cried out.

"I will not marry you, you awful man. The Hatter is my one and only love. He is the one I will marry." Stain promptly slapped her, sending her tumbling to the ground. He laughed at his achievement. He showed her that he was the man and he controlled her.

"AAAGH!" Stain screamed. He fell face down on the floor, sticking out of his back was a small, gold dagger. Alice sat up and saw Hatter's surprised face. She leaped into his arms.

"I couldn't let him have you. I love you Alice." Hatter said, tears cascading over the shock of murdering Stain. Alice caressed his cheek.

"I love you too Hatter, I always have."


End file.
